Teenage Dream's
by Gillian Kearney Fan
Summary: Tom and Jessica have been in a relationship since she was 15, now 17 , she finds herself pregnant with Tom's baby and he is also abusing her. Will she escape or will there be a tragic outcome? Will Tom change?
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Dream's 

Chapter 1

The teenager sighed as she opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She pressed the bottom for it to stop and got out of bed.

She was starting her new job today as a waitress and didn't want to be late for her first day. Walking in to the en suite bathroom with a towel over her arm she put it down on the toilet seat and turned on the water before she stepped in to the shower and lifted the shower head down to wash her hair.

Walking back in to her bedroom Jessica got dressed in to the uniform of black pants and a white blouse that her boss Eva, had given her. Uniform on Jessica checked that she had everything in her handbag before putting the red bag he had got her for her 16th birthday on her shoulder and leaving her room.

She walked downstairs and collected the post there was a card from her boyfriend. She opened it and read the message inside.

**'Good Luck With Your New Job ' **

**Love me xx**

She put the card down in the living room and set off for work locking the front door behind her.

Shutting the taxi door Jessica walked in to the restaurant and walked in to the staff room to put her bag away. Then she served her first customer who asked for a streak medium rare with a beer.

"Sure " She replied going to give the chief the customers food choice

Returning to the table with the food Jessica realized that her shift was over and she could go home, tell her boyfriend about her day and enjoy the weekend with him. Walking in to the staff room Jessica got her handbag and shut her locker.

Jessica called a taxi to take her home but unknown to her her boyfriend had also left work early to pick her up and surprise her with flowers. She wasn't there leaving him looking like a fool and she was going to pay for that...

* * *

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but I couldn't help myself. **


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Dream's 

Chapter 2 

With anger pulsing through him Tom returned to the house he shared with Jessica and waited for her.

"Tom " Jessica said as she walked in to the house receiving no answer from her boyfriend.

Tom walked out to her but he didn't look happy. Instead of asking her how her first day went at work. He walked in to the kitchen and shouted at her. "You know I waited for you!" He snapped at her.

"OK " Jessica whispered as he twisted her arm tightly around her back. Letting go of her Tom walked out of the kitchen leaving Jessica alone and hoping he would be in a better mood later. She looked at her arm, it was beginning to bruise. Listening to the door shut and lock Jessica gave in to the tears.

It was two hours later when Tom returned back home full of apologies for his earlier behaviour. Pulling Jessica in to a hug he whispered that he was sorry, it wouldn't happen again. Jessica wasn't sure whether she believed him. Stroking her arm gently Tom ignored the angry red marks.

* * *

Later, they were watching a movie when her mobile vibrated with a text.

"Who's that?" Tom asked with a smile as she began to text away.

She continued to text her friend Adam.

To: Adam

Sender: Jessica

Time:21:00

**'I'm fine '**

When Jessica was out of the room Tom took the opportunity to look at his girlfriend's phone and to read the text she had received from Adam.

To: Jessica

Sender: Adam.

Time: 21: 34

**'Good. Anytime you want to talk I'm here. A x'**

Growing furious at the man who was sending his girlfriend texts with kisses on Tom threw the phone in anger across the living room causing it to break.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, she had seen his violent side and she didn't like it...

* * *

**Adam and Jessica are friend's in this. I ship this non cannon couple **


	3. Chapter 3

Teenage Dream's 

Chapter 3 

It was Jessica's birthday and Tom was inviting her friends round to the house to help her celebrate. As a birthday present he had brought her a beautiful pink and white charm bracelet from Tiffany's. He placed the bracelet in to white box with _'Tifany's ' _Wrote on the front before he put it in the midnight blue gift bag he had brought. "Happy birthday " He said to her kissing her softly on the cheek as he handed over her present.

Jessica sat down on the bed and opened the bag and opened the box, taking the lid off it slowly she was enchanted by the gift. She lifted it out admiring the bracelet with the pink and white charms. She liked it. And was going to wear it to show her friends when they arrived later. She went for a shower. Wrapping a towel around her waist Jessica walked along the landing to her room to decide what to wear. She chose a pair of white jeans and a pink top. She put the clothes on and then did her make up. Reaching for her make up bag which she kept on her desk where her laptop was. She applied her foundation, dusting it on, and then blusher to give her cheeks a flush and then she looked in the mirror as she did her mascara. Putting her make up away she shut the door behind her and walked down the stairs and sat in the living room waiting for her friend's to arrive.

* * *

Kirsty arrived first. Jessica opened the door when the doorbell rang.

"Hey " Kirsty smiled stepping in to the hallway and she gave her friend a hug and shut the door behind her. Then Linda arrived an hour later.

"What did Tom get you?" Linda asked excitedly as she walked in to the living room where Tom was having a beer.

Jessica smiled and showed off the bracelet.

"It's gorgeous " Linda exclaimed.

"I know " Tom replied putting his arm around his girlfriend who smiled up at him, in a bubble of her own happiness. As Linda accidentally knocked a glass and it shattered on the carpet Tom pushed Jessica down so she could clean it up.

"Sure " She whispered quietly as she started to pick the shards of glass up aware it was hurting her hand.

Linda exchanged a look with Kirsty, they had both seen the way he pushed her. It wasn't normal.

When she had finished cleaning up the glass Tom held his hand out to help her up, wanting to look like the caring boyfriend to her friends. "Are you OK?" He asked faking concern for her.

"I'm fine " She said quietly.

"Right " Tom replied now uninterested in how she was.

Jessica couldn't stop the tears falling down her pale cheeks. Some birthday. Linda and Kirsty made their excuses and left the house and Kirsty handed her a card as the door shut and she was left with Tom.

Jessica quickly opened the card.

_'Happy birthday to a special friend ' _

Jessica opened the card and smiled as she read the message

_'To Jess _

_Happy 17th birthday. _

_Have a great party ' _

_Love Kirsty _

Jessica walked in to the living room and put the card on the mantelpiece. She looked around the drink had left a nasty looking stain on the cream carpet. Tom looked at her as he folded his arms. "You ruined your own party "

Jessica didn't like the way he was treating her. She hadn't done anything wrong had she? But instead of arguing with him she simply nodded and walked in to the kitchen. Her phone vibrated on the table. She reached for it.

_'One new message ' Read her display screen. She opened her inbox._

To: Jessica

Sender: Adam

Time: 15 :02

**'Happy birthday Jess. A x'**

Jessica smiled as she read the text. It was nice to know that he was thinking about her.

Walking in to the kitchen Tom was standing by the cooker making a meal for them. She smiled at him.

Taking the time to open the oven door Tom put on the oven glove and pulled open the door placing the tray on the side. Tom smiled at her, coldly

With a sick feeling she knew what was coming. The fear freezing her to the spot where she stood.

With a snarl Tom Kent grabbed her arm tightly and pressed it down in to the dinner he had prepared for them. The romantic meal she had ruined.

"Tom!" She shouted in pain, the tears ran down her cheeks.

He let go of her arm and without looking back Tom grabbed his coat from the banister and walked to the door pulling it open and slamming it shut behind him.

Leaving Jessica's arm to blister badly from the burn.


	4. Chapter 4

Teenage Dream's 

Chapter 4 

Jessica's P.O.V 

I was in pain but I knew I couldn't show it. As I get ready for work I'm aware of Tom's eyes on me, watching my every move. He walks over to me and squeezes my arm tightly, I gasped.

"Don't think I won't tell anyone about it " Tom whispered quietly but harshly.

"OK " I nodded and walked desperate to escape him, escape the house. I run down the stairs careful not to fall and when I reach the bottom step I grab my handbag and run.

I arrived at work, upset, flustered and taking a deep breath I open the door.

"Jessica your late!" Eva, my boss yelled.

"I know " I replied and I couldn't stop the tears. Eva put her arm around me and led me in to her office.

I sat down on one of the sofa's wiping my eyes. Eva sat at her desk. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned about me.

"Nothing " I lied. Eva reached out and gently tilted my chin so I was looking in her eyes.

"I have a duty of care for my staff, anything you tell me will be in confidence " She said and I suddenly wanted to tell her but the thought of Tom finding out stopped me.

"I'm fine " I said quietly. I just wanted to get on with my job.

"Well then" Eva sighed as she stood up realizing I wasn't going to say anything more. I walked out of her office and I walked in to the staff room to put on my uniform. I then walk to the restaurant and grabbed a cloth.

"Jessica table 4 wants their order taken " Eva says.

"OK " I smiled walking over. I'm secretly pleased at who it is not that I would let him know that.

He looks up. "Hey " He smiled noticing me.

"What would you like?" I asked ready to write down his order in my notebook.

"Medium stake with chips " He grinned."And a beer "

"OK " I said writing down his order.

I took the menu from him and give the order to the chief Carlos, who was from Portugal and very good looking with his tanned skin and black hair shaved close to his head.

"Table 4. Here is the order " I said quietly.

"You look tired Jessica " Carlos observes taking the order.

I smiled. "I'm fine "

"Whatever you say " He replied rolling his eyes, as I take the food from him.

As I placed his food down in front of him he whispers. "Did you have a nice birthday?"

Memories of yesterday haunt me and I have to keep myself from touching my arm. So instead I treated Adam to a dazzling smile. "Sure" I replied.

He smiles and I walk away to clean more tables, take more orders and wash dirty dishes.

As he pays his bill he puts a hand over mine and squeezes it, and I watch as he exits the restaurant his hands in his jeans pocket as he walked away.

Turning back in to the restaurant I check the watch on my uniform and noticed it was time for my break. I walked in to the staff room and make myself a cup of tea glad to have the staff room to myself for a while. I sit down on the sofa and look out the window and shut my eyes letting the peace wash over me, that was until I heard the door open and Carlos comes in.

"Eva wants you " He informed me with a cheeky grin.

"Fine " I said getting up and wondering what my boss wants. I knocked on her office door and waited to be called in.

"Come on in!" She shouted and I push the handle down standing in the middle of her office as I shut the door behind me.

"You wanted to see me Eva?" I asked.

"Ah Jessica take a seat Carlos come to me earlier and he's worried about... " She trailed off as if worried about upsetting me. I could take what she wanted to say.

But I didn't hear what she said as the room started spinning and feeling dizzy and light headed I fall to the floor.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews on this fanfic, I'm enjoying writing this story. Two updates in one day? Next chapter: Adam treats Jessica **


	5. Chapter 5

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 5

Adam's P.O.V

I watched our paramedics go out on a shout and I hoped that it was an interesting case. All I had been doing was paper work and I was desperate to get back in on the action.

* * *

Dixie and Jeff arrived at the place where the patient was.

"Hello, what happened princess?" Jeff asked talking to a woman with blonde hair.

"She fainted " The woman told them.

"Let's get a spinal board, an oxygen mask and let's imbolize her neck " Dixie said.

Jeff left and got the equipment ready to transport the young girl to the hospital.

"Lift " Dixie said as they slipped the spinal board under her back and Jeff held her head as they put the collar on. Between the two paramedics they lifted the stretcher and took her to the ambulance.

"You coming princess?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Just one thing " The woman replied getting up and walking in to the restaurant that she owned. "Carlos Jessica has been taken to hospital I'm going with her "

"Tell her I will arrange to come and visit her " He replied with a smirk, he liked Jessica.

Eva nodded and walked in to the ambulance and they drove to the ED. Jeff and Dixie unloaded the trolley and wheeled it across the tarmac. The ED doors open.

"This is Jessica Harrison, 16, fainted at work, BP 60 / 90 and GSC is 4 " Dixie revealed who this patient was. I looked up and ran to the trolley

"RESUS " I said noticing there was a woman with blonde hair e she was related to Jessica? Her sister? Her cusion? I followed the trolley in to RESUS

"Everyone got a bit? On 3 ladies and gents 1. 2. 3 " As Dixie and Jeff took a piece of the spinal board I also took a piece and we transferred her over on to the RESUS bed and I put an IV drip in her hand. I also booked her a CT scan.

"Hello?" A man with brown hair walked up to the reception desk while Iinputting Jessica's details in to the computer. I looked up at the man.

"I was told my girlfriend had been brought in " He said, sounding out of breath, like he had ran here.

I nodded.

"Is she OK?" He asked as I led him towards RESUS.

I opened the door letting him see for himself if his girlfriend was OK.

I registared the terrified expression that flittered across her pale features when she realized it was him. Concerned as I was for this young girl I left them to it.

Looking at her CT I discovered it was clear but I decided to keep her in for observeration for the night.

I walked in to RESUS to find her boyfriend with his hands around her neck, strangling her, she was struggling to breathe. I shouted startling him.

"Get your hands off her!" I shouted

"Right " The man rolled his eyes but removed his hands from his terrified girlfriend. I grabbed an oxygen mask and placed it over her mouth and nose. Security came in and restrained Tom before leading him out of RESUS.

Jessica looked up at me with watery eyes and I squeezed her arm.

She screamed. I looked at her before rolling her sleeve up. I took in the red blisstering mark covering her arm. "Jess..." I trailed off. Was she a victim of abuse? I smiled, squeezed her arm gently and walked out of RESUS, trying to find the woman who was with her when she was brought in.

I went over to the row of blue chairs. "Eva?" I asked a woman with blonde hair who was pulling on her cardigan.

"That's me, doctor, is she OK?" She asked.

I nodded sitting down beside her. "I'm Dctor Trueman and I'm treating Jessica, I just wanted to ask you a few qestions"

"Like?" She said

"Has Jessica ever mentioned being hit by her boyfriend?"

"Well." She sighed considering it. "At work she's usually one of my best waitresse's but recently she's been quiet and jumpy "

"Right " I replied standing up and heading back to RESUS. The blood tests I did earlier confirmed she was pregnant. News I'm not sure she would want to receive. I walked in holding her blood results. "Jess? Your pregnant" I said.

"OK" She whispered, clearly not happy about the news.

Tom walked in and grabbed her wrist. "Jessica? I know what you did!" He snapped, breaking her arm.

"Get out!" I shouted stroking her hair trying to calm her.

"OK" He seemed to recongize that he had gone too far.

I set up entnox and give her the tube which she pushed away.

"This'll hurt " I said, concern showing through my voice.

"OK" She said as I undid the frac pac and I pulled on her arm and with a scream her arm was reset. I left RESUS to get a sling to help her arm heal better, she would need to keep it on for a few weeks. I tied it around her shoulder and swept her long hair behind her.

"It's all going to be alright " I whispered as I reached for a bandage knowing I needed to attend to her burn. Pulling her sleeve up gently I put her arm in cool water and then wrapped a bandage around her arm and then pulled her sleeve down. She was going to be in pain for a while.

The doors to RESUS opened and Eva walked in, standing at the end of the bed with a bunch of flowers for her teenage employee. They were pink and while lillies.

Eva spoke as she took Jessica's hand and squeezed it gently so not to hurt her. "Carlos wnts to see you " She smiled, showing off her white teeth.

"Sure" She replied with a yawn and I could tell she was tired which was hardly surprising given the day she'd had. Eva seemed to realize this as she stood up, picked up her handbag and told Jessica not to rush getting back to work.

"Sure " Was the reply Eva received off Jessica as she left RESUS, leaving me to hold Jessica's hand through the night and too soothe her if she had nightmares.

* * *

**Next chapter: Tom's P.O.V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so we know that Tom's dad is called Peter but we don't know his mother's name, all we know is that she died when he was a baby so I'm going to make up my own OC for her. **

* * *

Teenage Dream's  


Chapter 6 

Tom's P.O.V

I got a call telling me that Jessica was still in hospital. I got a taxi to the hospital and walked through the ED doors and straight to RESUS.

Jessica looked scared of me. I knew I owed her some sort of explanation. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. She pulled away from me, frightened.

"My mum Catherine died when I was a baby Jess" I started to explain. "I was then adopted. I know I shouldn't hit you " I finished explaining my fingers caressing her cheek lightly.

"Why?" She sobbed, her cries catching in her throat.

"Because I get angry " I admitted seeing that doctor hanging outside of RESUS raising his eyebrows at me. I stared back at him, what did he know? I looked at Jessica and sighed before:

I punched Jessica in the stomach, completely unaware she was carrying my baby...

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Should Jessica leave Tom or stay with him? **


	7. Chapter 7

Teenage Dream's  


Chapter 7

Jessica's P.O.V

The pain was unbearable. It was like I was being stabbed. Tom needed help but I didn't want to suggest it in case he got angry again. I would never forgive him if I lost this baby, not that he knew I was pregnant. The doctor, Adam came in.

He took my blood pressure and temperature which was low at 35. 5. My blood pressure was 100 / 60. He looked at me "I'm fine " I snapped, scared.

"Shh " He whispered kissing my forehead. A doctor kissing me? Tom wasn't going to be happy. I knew I needed to leave him but I had no where else to go if I did leave.

Lucy was a midwife and I lay down on the bed and pulled my top up. Watching Adam leave RESUS before I knew what I was doing I whispered "Adam?"

"Um?" Adam asked.

"Stay" I repeated.

He smiled, sat down on the edge of the bed and took my hand.

"This will just feel cold " The midwife smiled and I nodded.

"OK " I said.

Adam and I talked quitely while Lucy searched for the heartbeat of my baby.

"Are you abused?" He asked.

"No " I shook my head. Tom would kill me if he knew.

"Good men don't beat their girlfriend's " He stated.

"I'm fine " I sobbed. Finally someone knew. It was out in the open. Adam moved closer and hugged me, me resting my head in his chest.

The midwife interrupted us and I turned to look at her dreading the news. ..

"Your baby is fine " She announced giving me some tissues to wipe the gel off. She was just getting ready to leave when Tom walked in with a face like thunder. I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Tom don't " I pleaded with him.

"Shut it Jess!" He snapped.

"OK " I whispered doing as I was told, not wanting to anger him any further.

"You really need to lose weight you know" He told me.

I wasn't fat, I was pregnant.

"I'm pregnant " I screamed

"Get rid!" He ordered and I sat shocked. Had he really just told me to get rid of our baby?


	8. Chapter 8

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 8

Adam's P.O.V 

"Let me help you " I said. Knowing I wouldn't forgive myself if she was admitted again or ended up dead because of him. I couldn't let that happen.

"I'm fine " She replied.

"Jess?". I replied tilting her chin up with my finger.

She looked up as I put my arm around her back supporting her weight. "What?" She whispered quietly.

"You shouldn't let him bully you "

"It's my fault " She whispered, me barely hearing her.

"What!" I snapped, horrified. He was the bully here. Not her. Not Jessica.

Shaking my head I pulled her in close, watching her relax in my arms. "Shh " I whispered tightly holding her against me.

She had fallen asleep for a while but she woke up when her phone went off. She opened it.

Sender: Tom

To: Jessica

Time: 11: 32

**'Get rid' **

I watched her reply to the text.

Sender: Jessica

To: Tom

Time: 12: 30

**'I can't, it's too late ' **

She sat sobbing and I stroked her hair. She needed me and I wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**Thank you for all the support I'm getting with this story, it's good to know that you enjoy it, I'm enjoying writing the mean side to Tom but I do think we'll see some redemption from him as the story goes on. **


	9. Chapter 9

****Teenage Dream's 

Chapter 9

Adam drove Jessica home from the hospital and stopped at the top of the road so Tom wouldn't see them together. Jessica picked up her handbag, and said goodbye to Adam and shutting the car door behind her she walked to the house.

She knew she owed it to her unborn baby to stay with it's father but she knew that he may hit the child and she couldn't risk that.

Opening the door Jessica braced herself for the worst breathing deeply. Tom looked at her in diguest before he grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving, told her she was worthless without him.

And she nodded slowly believing him. "I know " She whispered. Tom grinned he had her under his spell.

"Good " He told her picking up her handbag and coat. She followed him out of the house and sat in the car. Unaware what he had planned for her.

* * *

She reeled when she realised where they were. Looking around she could see expacant mothers ready for an abortion. But she wanted to give her baby a life. She sat down by Tom and rooted through her handbag for her phone. Locating it she sent a text to Adam, the man who knows she is being abused.

Sender: Jessica

To: Adam

Time: 20:16

**'I'm at the clinic Adam'**

"Jessica?" A man voice's called out and scanning the row of chairs he seeked out a girl, sitting rigidly in her seat, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I'm doctor Jones " He smiled holding out his hand. Tom smiled back shaking the doctor's hand and smoothing his girlfriend's hair back with his other. "Do you want to follow me?"

Following the doctor in to the room she sat on the bed as doctor Jones started talking to her.

"I'll give you a blood test, then an ultrasound " Doctor Jones continued to explain.

"It's too late " Jessica whispered, frightened.

"Nurse?" Doctor Jones said. "Get me a doppler and a blood kit "

Tom stroked her cheek wanting to be seen as the perfect boyfriend supporting his girlfriend as the doctor called a nurse in and she handed him the equipment. Jessica lay back on the bed and she lifted her top up and the probe was placed on her belly and moved around. Sure enough there was a heartbeat. Doctor Jones give her tissues to wipe the gel off her stomach.

He put the tourniquet around her arm which she then felt get squeezed. Doctor Jones then wiped her arm then there was a sharp scratch as the needle went in, she watched it fill with blood and then he took the needle out, wiped her arm and placed a plaster over the cut.

She sat up and debeated wheather or not to take the pill Doctor Jones was about to put down on the table, if she took it there would be no going back, she would have killed her own baby.

Doctor Jones filled a glass of water and put it down on the table along with the packet in which the tablets where in. Jessica slowly reached for the pills and took one and she then took a sip of water.

"What'll happen now?" Tom asked shoving her away from him.

"She'll need to have the other pill tommorow and she'll have periood like cramps " Doctor Jones explained.

"Jessica!" Adam yelled bursting through the door...


	10. Chapter 10

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 10

Adam's P.O.V

I looked around as I stood in the doorway, Jessica was sobbing frightened, my heart went out to her as I walked over to her. With my arms outstretched I gave her a hug.

"It's alright " I whispered kissing her hair.

Tom glared at the two of us waving the packet in her face. The last pill. "Jess" I warned. There would be no going back, she really needed to think about this.

"I can't " She sobbed, her body trembeling. She was only 17, too young to be in a relationship with violent results.

She couldn't stay with him I knew that.

Doctor Jones had been quiet raising his eyebrows but now spoke. "Is she taken the pill?"

"Sure " Tom snapped his eyes blazing in fury

"I'm fine "A quiet but strong comment I'm postive will cost her later. Taking her hand I held it tighter I walked to my car and opened the door.

Pulling her top up I put the gel on her stomach and let her hold my hand, the heartbeart was there.

"OK" She whispered and I drove her home

She entered the house but was stopped by someone calling her name.

"Jessica?"

She walked in to the kitchen and an older woman looked at her. She looked an older version of her with brown hair, wrinkles and brown eyes.

"Mum?" She whispered her eyes looking around and we both knew what the team of doctors wanted.

I looked at her and took her wrists, horrified to see blood. She wept in my arms.

They were going to section her.

* * *

**My own OC for Jessica's Mum. Next chapter: Jessica struggles to settle in and Adam visits her. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Minxheart- I know I'm putting her through it, I think there will be a happy ending for Jessica and the baby but with who will be revealed soon. I like both Adam and Tom so you'll just have to see who she ends up with. **

**waterlooroadfan2012-Jessica is the one being sectioned**

* * *

Teenage Dream's 

Chapter 11

The clinic was set in a modern setting with benches around the pond, the path with stones which led to the big hospital. A woman with blonde hair greeted her

"Jess Isn't it? My name's Tanya "

"It's Jessica " She repeated

"Yes deary " It seemed patronizing to Jessica that Tanya would shorten her name when she barely knew her

"OK" She wanted nothing more than to leave, be a Mum for her baby

"It'll be good for you " He said, gesturing to the clinic in front of them

"I know" She whispered watching as Adam bent down, kissed her forehead and he watched as Tanya took her by the arm and he left

She was strip searched to make sure she wasn't carrying drugs. Coming to her bump Jessica screamed, causing the two officers to raise their eyebrows at her

"I'm pregnant " She whispered as they went through the bag Adam had packed. Magazines, his iPod, mobile face wipes and deodorant

She was shown in to a room by Tanya which had a bed and a toilet. The door was to stay open at all times and she was told she would need to meet with a counselor who would be there for weekly sessions

"Fine" She whispered. She wanted to talk to Adam but she was told to hand her phone in at the desk when she arrived and that made her feel like a prisoner. She lay on the bed and cried, already missing Adam and as mad as it seemed, Tom.


	12. Chapter 12

**OK, this chapter is a little different. **

**Guest - I know little about being sectioned so I researched it on the internet. Adam's a qualified doctor in this story so he called the 'doctors' to the house but not wanting to upset Jessica he didn't tell her. Thanks for the review. **

**Minxheart - Thank you for your continuous support. **

**waterlooroadfan2012 - Thank you for your continuous support. **

**This is completely made up, I haven't been sectioned**

* * *

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 12

7:00 - I'm up, dressed and doing my make up.

8:00 - I've made my bed and had breakfast which I threw up. OK I guess you didn't need to know.

9:00 - I have a session with my counselor today. She's called Rachel and she's 31, she makes me confront Tom. "Why does he beat you?" She asks.

"I don't know " I sighed not really wanting to talk about my relationship with Tom to a complete stranger.

10:00 - I'm out of session. I return to my room.

11: 00 - I meet other people

12:00 - It's lunch.

1:00 - Tanya come's in to my room and I'm told I have a visitor. Sighing, I shut my book. It's Adam! That make's me happy. I walk over and he hug's me. I enjoy being in his arm's, which are wrapped around my expanding waistline. We sit down and talk.

1: 30 - Adam leaves. As he stand's he reaches out and caresses my cheek, his fingers leaving a cool sensation.

2:00 - Laura, the girl I met earlier walks in. She's wearing jeans, a pink top and her blonde hair is tied up in a ponytail. "What are you in for?" She asks.

"Oh... " I replied at a loss of what to tell her. "My boyfriend beat me "

Her mouth forms an 'O' shape even know this isn't funny I find myself laughing. "Serious shit Jessica!" She exclaims, her blue eyes widening in surprise

"I know " I mutter feeling my eyes fill with tears. Dam Tom. I don't need him. But my baby needed him, it was also his. "What about you?" I replied

"Well I... " Laura starts biting her lip. "I stabbed my mum's fella "

"It's OK " I stand to stretch my leg's.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Laura asked back to been 'happy'

"I don't know " I confessed my hands over my belly.

Laura grabbed a piece of paper and I found myself wondering what she was doing. She draw's a line down the middle of the paper, a line at the top and writes 'boys 'and 'girls' names.

"Good idea?" She grins, showing off her white teeth.

Maybe not. But I couldn't be rude and tell her. "Sure " I replied settling myself on the floor.

Angel - "OK" I nod

Harry - Too similar to my own name.

Katy - It was cute. Laura wrote it down.

Ann - "No!" Laura laughed

Adam "Now there was a question" I thought "Did I have a future with him?"

"Jess?"

"Put it down " I said

Olivia - I liked it

Samantha - It was long

Alesha - Seemed like a dance name

Danny - I liked it

Aaron - I liked it.

I look at my watch. It was 3: 30. I continue to look at the list.

Emily - I liked it

Morgan - It was sweet.

Jayden - I really liked the name.

4:00 - Laura goes back to her room.

5:00 - I feel ill. Rubbing my belly I look at the baby book and realize the sickness should have passed.

5: 30 - Tea is served. It's pizza and I sit by Laura who eats her pizza. I feel sick at the sight of mine.

6:00 - I hang out in the lounge curled up in an armchair, reading.

6: 30 - The soaps are on. Hollyoaks is the best. I really really like Callum, Ruby, Darren and Nancy. I hate Sienna.

7:00 - The soaps continue. Gennie's death make's me cry. Dam hormones.

7: 30 - Coronation street is on. Tina has given birth to baby Jake.

8: 00 - Eastenders is on. I go back to my room once it's finished

9:00 - I look out of the window at the pond that is glittering in the dark.

10 :00 - Lights out! Night!

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 13

Tom slung his jacket over his shoulder as he walked up the street towards his and Jessica's house. A few days ago he had applied for a visiting order to see her and she had refused it. Tom knew why though, but still it hurt. He had rights as her child's father. He let himself in to the house and hung his jacket up on the banister

* * *

Jessica was swapping texts with Adam and trying to ignore the pain in her stomach, she prayed it was just him or her kicking. She couldn't cope if she'd lost it. She knew she was young at 17 to have a baby but she had friends around her that would help her.

A knock on the door had her looking up from her phone. It was Laura. She walked in and saw Jessica in pain holding her stomach. "You don't look well "

"I'm fine " Jessica replied through gritted teeth

Laura rolled her eyes at her friend, it was obvious that she wasn't. "Jess you can't tell me that your fine "

Jessica lay down on the bed as Laura called for help and a professional was called out to the clinic as Jessica wasn't allowed to go anywhere until she was well enough to be released in to the care of an adult. The teenager rolled her eyes. She'd been living with Tom since they met in high school. She wasn't sure she wanted to go back to living with her Mum as she'd just get criticized for liking an older boy.

"He's here " Tanya said walking in to the room and breaking Jessica's thoughts.

Jessica nodded. "Sure"

He came in to her view and Jessica instantly recognized him in his turquoise scrubs. "Hey "

"Hey " She replied

"Can I stay?" Laura asked.

"Sure " She replied

"OK Jess" Adam said as he got the doppler ready and handed Jessica some tissue to put in her jeans. "This'll just feel cold " He said to her.

She replied. "I know "

Adam squirted the gel on to her belly and moved the probe around. Sure enough there was a heartbeat. She started weeping.

"Hey " Adam said with concern gently lifting her chin with his finger. He stayed with her stroking her hair. The baby was fine, just had been kicking rapidly.

Laura smiled and whispered to Jessica. "He's fit "

"I know " Jessica whispered back watching Adam put on his jacket and bending down he kissed her on the forehead.

"Nice to meet you " Laura said as he started walking out.

Adam turned and smiled, he was glad Jessica had a friend in there and he was pleased he meant she wasn't alone.

Adam walked out of the clinic and got in to his car driving to his flat for the night. Shutting and locking the door Adam sat on the couch and text Jessica.

To: Jessica

Sender: Adam

Time: 22: 12

**'Night Jess x'**

Jessica was asleep dreaming about her baby when Adam's text come through on her phone.


	14. Chapter 14

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 14

Jessica was awoken by the sound of people entering her room. She sat up as her counselor Rachel and Tanya entered the room.

"Is everything OK?" She asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes

"Not really Jessica it's about Laura " Rachel told her

Jessica sat up; apprehension growing in her stomach.

"She threw herself off the roof last night " Rachel informed her.

Jessica felt sick and lightheaded, she was breathing really heavily which was causing her to have a panic attack and then she was sick.

* * *

The doctor waved his way through the crowd and Jessica felt sick as she took in her friend's lifeless body splattered on the ground, her blonde hair out behind her, her blue eyes lifeless.

"Jess it's OK " Tom told her and she flinched; she hadn't seen him since she was admitted here. "OK guys!" Tom shouted as the crowd parted so he could get to Laura. He knealt down next to her and took her pulse, it wasn't there it was then he knew. He got up and went to report to one of the staff that Laura was dead

He returned with a stretcher and lay Laura on it and quickly covered her with a white sheet making sure that none of the crowd saw him before ushering the stretcher in to an awaiting ambulance and the ambulance raced away leaving the crowds to wonder why the 17 year old girl had thrown herself off the roof. Some assumed she was getting released and didn't want to go back to live with her mum and her mum's fella who she had stabbed. Other's assumed he had abused her and that had hit a nerve with Jessica Laura was the only one who had known Tom had abused her.

As Adam took Jessica back to her room she was alerted to the fact her mobile was beeping with a text. She reached for it and opened her inbox

Sender: Laura

To: Jessica

Time: 14: 21**  
**

**Jessica I'm going to kill myself. You've been a great mate'**

"Jess?" Adam asked, stroking her hair. "Jess?" He asked again noticing he didn't have her attention.

She looked up her eye's swimming with tears as she read the text.

**'Jessica I'm going to kill myself. You've been a great mate' **

Thoughts ran around and around her brain as she struggled to understand the text. It wasn't the type of thing you told someone in a text, in fact it wasn't something you told someone at all. Was it her fault? Had she said something? The tears cascaded down her cheeks and as she felt Adam pull her to him she sobbed harder

"Shh, I've got you " He murmured hugging her tight. But not even an 'Adam Trueman hug' could comfort her Jessica wasn't consoled. As Adam shrugged on his black jacket he hugged and kissed her telling her he would see her soon.

"Sure " She replied in a whisper curling up on the bed.

* * *

**I wasn't planning to kill Laura off but it just happened. Any idea's to what could happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 15

It was a day Jessica was sure she wasn't ready to face. She was being released from the clinic. Now it was all down to her. She had to make a decision she could go back to Tom or she could break free and start a new life, just her and the baby. She walked through the corridor and was soon standing outside the clinic. She had been given Rachel's number to talk to her about Laura if she wanted. She appreciated that. She collected her handbag and walked through the double doors

Tom was waiting for her outside and she was shocked but not that shocked as he was her baby's dad. She walked out.

"Hey " She whispered as Tom slapped her. Tom walked towards the car and told Jessica to hurry up.

She put a hand to her cheek already feeling a bruise form on her cheek and got in to the car as Tom started the engine.

They arrived at the hospital where Laura was in the chapal of rest , luckily for Jessica Adam was not on shift.

A doctor showed them to the chapel where Laura lay. Jessica walked inside. Checking Tom had left the room she put her hands on Laura's chest and started compressions.

Tom ran in realizing what she was doing. "Jess!" He shouted, they both knew she could get in to a lot of trouble if she was ever found out. They had to pray she wasn't.

He attempted to pull her away. "It's OK " Tom whispered kissing the top of her hair.

Jessica knew it wasn't, she was not a doctor or a nurse she just wanted her friend back.

Tom put his arm around her and the two walked out in to the car park and they drove home. Jessica got out of the car and walked up the steps

Jessica walked in to the kitchen surprised to see Adam, her mum and two police officers. One was a stocky build with a shaven head. And the other was skinny. Unknown to her Tom had rang the police.

Adam looked at her. She could tell he was dissapointed in her and that hurt more than losing Laura. Adam stepped closer to her and lifted his hand. Jessica flinched she thought he was going to hit her. Instead he rested his hand on her cheek

"Ready?" The police officr asked stepping forward as she looked at Adam for reassurance

"Sure " She whispered quietly

"Good " Adam replied following her out of the kitchen. The officer opened the door and she walked down the steps. The other officer was waiting with handcuffs.

Jessica gulped her mouth was dry and she felt sick with nerves.

The officer holding the handcuffs approached her.

"Look we will keep them off her for now but when we get there, we'll put them on her " The officer told both Adam and Jessica.

"OK " She whispered as she got in the car with Adam and they headed towards the police station.


	16. Chapter 16

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 16

As the car arrived at the police station the two officer's got out and opened the door, Jessica got out of the car and soon felt the cold metal of the handcuffs around her wrists.

"Come on " The officer's said each standing either side of her and leading her up the steps.

She was searched and held in custody and it was a day later that she was interviewed by the police.

* * *

The next morning Jessica woke with a stiff neck having spent an uncomfortable night on the bench and a blanket she had been given last night over her. With a large bang the metal door was opened and an officer walked in holding a cup of tea which he held out. "Thought you might like this?" He asked.

Jessica gratefully took the plastic cup and took a sip of the tea. It was lukewarm but as she was thirsty she gulped it down anyway.

The officer paused by the door. "We willl be interviewing you soon " He told her.

"Sure " Jessica whispered. The officer left locking the door behind him. Soon Jessica was being led through a long corridor to an interview room. She looked at the two officer's sitting across from her.

"For the benefit of the tape DCI Danny Crisp and sergeant Sam Nicholls are present " Sam spoke in to the tape recorder. Jessica was then read her rights she could have during the interview. Adam was sitting next to her as her appropriate adult.

"OK " Jessica nodded as she understood her rights.

"Name?" Sam asked.

"Jessica'" She whispered nervously

"For the benefit of the tape could you please speak louder?" Requested DCI Chip raising an eyebrow.

"Jessica" She repeated in a clearer voice

"Why did you do it?" Asked Sam tapping her pen on the desk

"I don't know " Jessica replied. Even know she was not a doctor or a nurse she knew how to do chest compressions as when Tom was training to become a doctor he had a training day where a professional doctor showed them how to give CPR and Tom had practiced on Jessica, that's where she had learn't to give CPR

The two officers stood and left the interviewing room. "Interview terminated at-" Danny looked at his watch "14:03 "

The room was silent apart from Adam whispering soothing words to her but he couldn't promise everything was going to be OK because he didn't know if it was and Sam re-entered the room, Danny looked at his watch agan. "Interview resumed at 15:00 "

"We have come to a decision-" Danny paused watching the pregnant teenager as a tear rolled down her cheek. Adam reached for her hand. Trying to comfort her.

"What?" Adam asked, hardly believing what they had been told.

She's free to go, we are not going to press charges " Danny told them.

Jessica didn't say anything. She felt lucky. Adam helped her up and they walked out with Danny behind them. Danny gave her her phone and they walked out of the prison

She knew she was lucky not to go to prison and as Adam rubbed her wrists red and sore from where the handcuffs had been she kissed him, a soft kiss at first but becoming passionate as Adam placed his hand on her cheek and put an arm around her back holding her close to him. Jessica was the first to break away from the kiss she had a baby on the way and couldn't get involved in a tangled and complicated relationship when she was already in a controlling one.

* * *

**Next chapter: As Adam takes Jessica baby shopping she comes to a decision about her relationship with Tom which she may live to regret. I know Sam is a doctor not a police officer but hey ho she's an officer in this story. **


	17. Chapter 17

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 17

As Adam drove away from the police station he rested his hand on Jessica's leg. She looked exhausted and it showed with dark circles under her eyes, her brown hair limp

The teenaged heard her mobile vibarating in her handbag and she reached for her phone. Adam looked at her, he was worried it could be Tom. She acessed her inbox

To:Jessica

Sender: Mum

Time:2:28

**'Sweetheart did they charge you?'**

Jessica felt relieved it wasn't Tom and she was lucky she had her Mum looking out for her. She replied to the text

To: Mum

Sender:Jessica

Time: 2: 31

**'No mum it's fine'**

Stepping out of the car Adam held her hand tightly and it's like they were the couple shopping for things for their baby, not Tom's baby. But she thought the only reason her parent's had stayed together was because her mum was pregnant and Jessica didn't want that. She shook her head escaping her thoughts and soon they were in the shopping center entering 'Baby Boutique'

* * *

She brought white baby grows so they would do if the baby was a boy or a girl, a changing mat, a pack of bibs. A blanket and bottles and a bottle sterlizer.

The woman was surprised at how many items the lad loaded on to the till and then she watched as he stood behind his girlfriend rubbing her belly. Which was sterotyping of her as the baby wasn't the lads at all.

"Your first?" She asked nosily. Jessica noticed her nametag read 'Jane' And so she decided to have a bit of fun.

"Sure" She replied sweetly

"I hope he's looking after you." Jane replied "I remember when I had my first, the boyfriend was a waste of space" She frowned wrapping a strand of brown hair around her finger

"Sure " She replied

"Jess?" Adam asked picking up the bags and walking out of the shop.

Adam brought them each a coffee, and reaching for her hand they discussed how she was going to tell Tom it was over, she didn't know wheather she could do this anymore. Adam drove her home and leaning forward he swept a strand of hair out of her face, watching as she picked up the bags and getting out of the car she paused and bit her lip, a sure sign that she was anxious.

The mantra was going around in her mind as she walked up the steps "I'm going to tell him it's over "

But as soon as she stepped in to the house she could tell something was wrong. The lights were out so either Tom was out or had someone upstairs. "Tom?" She called as she stood in the hallway, her shopping bags surrounding her feet.

Suddenly a hand was clamped over her mouth restricting her breathing

"Get off" She pleaded weakly, thought s going around in her mind. She tried to turn around, to get a better look at him then she realized it was Tom.

"It's ok " He told her. Kissing her forehead. Jessica tightened her grip on him as she cried.

Tom stabbed her watching as she losened her grip on him, her eyes rolling in to the back of her head as she fell.. to the floor...

* * *

**Next chapter: As Adam treats Jessica again, her friend from work Carlos visits and as Adam tells him Jessica is being abused by Tom, he overhears them...Do you want the gender of the baby revealed in the next chapter or should Jessica wait until she gives birth.**

**Minxheart - I seem to be putting Jessica through it in most of my fics at the moment but there will be a happy conclusion to this (Jessica deserves it ) Wheather that is with Tom or Adam you'll have to wait and see**


	18. Chapter 18

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 18

Adam's POV

I was worried, I hadn't heard from her since I dropped her home earlier. Was she safe? What was Tom doing to her?

Time to forget about Jess for now and concentrate on the patient.

I listened to what Jeff is saying. "This is Jessica Harrison, 17, possible knife wounds to the stomach and chest. BP is 60 / 90. Sats 97 % and GSC is 4 "

"RESUS! " I shouted following the trolley in.

"On 3 please ladies and gents " Dixie said as we all lifted a piece of the spinal board and lifted the patient on to the RESUS bed. Doctor Hanna joined me and got her torch out of her scrubs. As she held the patient's eyes open to check their pupils I realized who it was.

"OK Adam " I told myself. The girl I loved was lying there and I knew exactly who was responsible and he wasn't going to stop. I snapped in to doctor mode and requested A, B, C's, I also ordered a CT scan which I took her for. She was bleeding on the brain. She needed an operation but there were two thing's I was worried about, not that it would be alright to admit to them. The baby and her.

I was operating on the girl I loved. She was lying there as pale as anything and I was about to cut her open. I gowned up and doctor Hanna was assisting me. I picked up the scapel, took a deep breath and cut in to her chest.

The op soon finished and I took her to a side room and got a nurse to do her obs.

She couldn't go back to him but the sad thing was I knew when she awoke she would go back,


	19. Chapter 19

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 19

As Jessica remained in her coma Adam stayed watching over her. Machines beeping around her, a ventilator breathing for her. Tom hadn't shown up and if Adam was honest he wouldn't have wanted him to. There was too much history and violence between the couple. But the worst of it was yet to come. The 'beep, beep ' of the heart monitor reminded Adam that her heart rate was stable but he knew she was bound to be confused, scared and disoriented when she come round. But he was going to be there for her.

A good looking lad with brown eyes and black hair knocked on the door. Adam looked up. He didn't look good, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was ruffled. He looked towards the lad.

"I work with her " He offered as a way of an explation, cautiously stepping in to the room and holding out his hand for the doctor to shake. Before sitting down on a chair oppsite Jessica's bed.

Adam nodded and continued watching her for any changes. Since coming out of surgery there had been no change in her condition. Now it was a waiting game to see when she would wake up.

Adam had went to get a coffee leaving Carlos with the unconscious Jessica. He cold have sworn he felt her squeeze his hand. Or maybe it was his imagation because he wanted his friend to wake up. He told her their boss Eva was missing her, couldn't wait to have her back at work. She would need time to rest first through, to allow her pregnant body to recuperate.

Outside the fresh air Adam heard Jessica's phone vibrate with a text and opened her messages.

To:Jessica

Sender: Mum

Time: 6: 22

**'Hey sweetheart. I've just heard are you and the little one OK?'**

Adam pondered a reply, she was her mum and she deserved to know if her only child was going to survive.

Sender: Jessica'

To: Mum

Time: 7: 00

**'Hi. Miss Harrison. This is your daughter's doctor and friend Adam Trueman I know you probably will be in shock but your daughter is in a coma having been stabbed by Tom. I'll let you know when she awakes'**

To: Mum

Sender:'Jessica

Time: 7: 02

**'Please tell she's going to be alright'**

To: Mum

Sender 'Jessica'

Time: 7: 41

**'She's still unconscious, I'll let you know when she awakes'**

Sender: Mum

To:'Jessica'

Time: 7: 43

**'Ok thanks doctor '**

Sender: Adam

To: 'Jessica'

Time: 8:00

**'No probl-'**

Adam was about to finish sending the text message when he could hear someone walking towards him. "Doctor Trueman? "

"What?"

Jessica is awake " Carlos told him and Adam could feel a smile spreading across his face

And, with that Adam forgot about sending the messsge and ran inside the hospital


	20. Chapter 20

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 20

Adam walked in to the room relieved to see Jessica awake. "Hey" He smiled as if that's the correct way to take someone off a ventilator and I Googled so I'me approched the bed. Looking at the moniter he saw her vital signs were good and also explained that she would feel some discomfort as he took her off the ventilator

Taking small breathes she was connected to the ventilator and Adam removed the tube that had been up her nose and then switched off the ventilator. He sat by hedr bed and they chatted about what Jessica wanted to do after the birth. She wanted to go back to being a waitress. He then left her to check on his other patients but promised he would see her before she was discharged. He wondered how she would cope on the outside with a baby and an abusive boyfriend

* * *

Tom entered the side room, he hadn't been seen since he stabbed Jessica and the police were looking for him

"Jess?" Tom asked sitting on the bed

She looked at him and give him a weak smile.

"It's OK " Tom told her stroking her cheek. He just hoped she didn't remember the events leading up to her stabbing otherwise he could lose all rights to his baby.

But Adam did. As he and Carlos walked in to the room Adam glared at Tom and checked Jessica's vitals as he'd took her off the ventilator.

Carlos pulled the hospital gown up and showed Tom the scar across her pregnant belly. Jessica put her hand on her stomach and froze- she couldn't feel the baby.

Carlos saw how worried she looked and ran out of the room to find the doctor.

Adam was writing Jessica's patient notes up. "Doctor?"

"Um?"

"Jessica's baby isn't moving " He told him

Shit. He ran in to the room

"Adam?" She whispered.

Adam couldn't say anything to Jessica with Tom watching her closely. So he just smiled at her

He hoped the baby hadn't died. He looked at her as he prepared to put the doppler on her stomach. He put the gel on her stomach and moved the probe across her stomach and sure enough there was the heartbeat of Tom's and Jessica's unborn baby. She looked at Adam as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Tom walked out of the hospital and planned his next move. But would it be Jessica in danger this time?

* * *

**Thank you to waterlooroadfan2012 who noticed that I had put the wrong chapter up by mistake. I'm not sure if that is the correct way to take someone off a ventilator and I did Google. **


	21. Chapter 21

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 21

Adam and Jessica returned to 'Baby Boutique' Now she knew the gender of the baby she could continue getting the baby things she needed. She still needed the cot, car seat, changing bag, bottles, bottle sterlizer. Adam carried the shopping to his car and the cot was getting delivered to the house within the next few day's. They stopped for a coffee

Adam brought her a slice of cake and watched her eat it. While he sipped his coffee.

"Sure "Taking her hand Adam and Jessica went for a walk and soon arrived at his flat. She felt safe and securewith Adam

An exhausted Jessica fell asleep on Adam's sofa. Adam grabbed a blanket from upstairs and placed it over her. She looked vulnerable and young

She felt guily as a few hours later she woke in Adam's flat. Him watching over her. She was in trouble. She quickly grabbed her bag but felt faint and light headed

"Whoa" Adam said as he caught her. He give her a quick hug and she left the flat hoping he wouldn't ask where she's been.

* * *

Tom was upstairs in one of the many rooms of the house, looking for evidence that she was having an affair with Adam.

"Tom?" Said Jessica as she walked up the stairs her bump making her feel breathless. She walked along the landing and through the open door she could see Tom looking through her drawers throwing out her clothes and replacing them with frumpy, granny clothes. She wasn't happy but knew he do something to her if she said something,

She shook her head and bit her lip as she walked further in to the room. He was such a bully and she was powerless. She wanted to confide in her mum. But Tom would manipulate her, make her believe it was her fault.

"You know this is your fault?" Tom said touching her belly. Jessica shifted on the bed something hurt, she knew.

"I know " Tom mocked as he went through her bag. He took her phone, purse and ripped her scan

"It's for your own good " He told her as he walked her down the stairs. She walked in to the living room, sat on the couch and cried. None of this was normal.

"It's OK" Tom said. She flinched as Tom rolled her sleeve up squeezing her arm before bringing her a cup of tea. Jessica screamed as Tom spilt it on her. The pain was painful, she knew she would have to hide it from Adam. She blinked back the tears as Tom bandaged her hand "It was an accident right?"

"S-Sure " She stuttered

Tom fancied rattling her. "Your mum died today "

Jessica screamed.

"Good " He told her smirking. She had no idea he was lying. He pulled her up.

She noticed two pills and Tom raised his eyebrows. "They are fine "

Taking a gulp of water when his back was turned she tipped the pills down the sink. Grabbing her laptop she realized he was trying to make her abort the baby girl. The baby she couldn't wait for. The baby she hoped would fix her broken relationship.

Tom rubbed her belly again and led her to the sofa. "Give up your job" He told her. "We'll be fine "

Jessica didn't want an argument so she nodded, even if she wasn't entirely happy with the way things were going between the two of them. But she knew she didn't want to rely on Tom once the baby was born but she always knew she had no choice. Deep down she knew he was abusing her and so did Adam but she was frightened and Tom knew it

"Good girl " He whispered touching her cheek


	22. Chapter 22

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 22

Jessica paid for the taxi and shut the door before walking in to the hospital. She wondertogetheram was on shift. She brought herself a coffee and headed up to maternity and told the woman on reception her name and then sat down on one of the chairs and waited her turn

* * *

A midwife dressed in black pants and a white smock come out of the room "Jessica Harrison? " She asked

Jessica stood up and followed the woman who had blonde hair and brown eyes in to the room. The woman introduced herself "I'm Lucy and I'll be your midwife " she told her as they walked in to the room. Lucy picked up her file "Is this your first child?" She asked sitting down at the monitor

"Sure " Jessica replied as she lay on the bed and got herself comfortable.

Lucy squirted the gel on her stomach and then moved the probe across her stomach. Jessica looked at the screen anxiously.

Lucy turned the monItor the teen could see her baby. "Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

Jessica nodded. She felt it would reassure her since the almost abortion

Lucy pressed a key and Jessica seen the heartbeat- it was like a flicker. As she leaned forward she noticed the blisters on the teenager's hands

Lucy took Jessica's hand "I'm going to get doctor Trueman"

"It's fine " Jessica whispered as Lucy walked out of the room

Lucy found Adam. "She has blisters on her hand, I'm no doctor but I think someone has burnt her "

Adam nodded, taken in the information he was being told. He had clearly harmed her again last night.

"Hey" He sat on the bed and took her hands in his own. "Jess... "

Lucy left them alone and went to get her next appointment card- her last scan before she gave birth. She knew she needed to sort out her birth plan.

"I know " She whispered tears trickling down her pale cheeks. Adam wiped them away before kissing her hair

Adam sighed. He knew he couldn't get her too leave him; the baby connected the two of them. It would be different if the baby was Adam's but it wasn't and she wasn't sure if she wanted another with Tom or another man. Adam handed her some tissues and she wiped the gel off her stomach and sat up carefully.

Adam dropped her home before squeezing her knee gently. She was going back to the monster

* * *

**Minxheart- I know he is being horrible to her but he may get worse. I have decieded I'm going to keep Tom and Jessica together as AJ are together in most of my other fanfics. **


	23. Chapter 23

**To the Guest who said "Make Tom nice" - This is an abuse story between him and Jessica but he may calm down by the time their baby girl is born. **

* * *

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 23

Jane's POV

I hadn't heard off my daughter in a while. So today I decided to visit her and that nice boy, Tom. I got out of the car and locked it and stepped on to the pavement

Tom opened the door to me. "Hi Mrs Harrison. " He smiled as he opened the door

"Hi Tom " I replied walking in to the hallway. I walked in to the living room and sat down on one of the cream sofa's.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Asked Tom

"Yes please " I said. Watching Tom pour the tea

It's Ok Jessica told herself

"Look after her " I said. She deserved to be looked after

"Sure " Tom told me taking Jessica's hand and stroking her cheek tenderly. I looked at them. They seemed in love.

"What are you doing about the birth?" I asked Jessica

I don't know " She whispered

"Come on love your bringing life in to the world you need to think " I told her

"I know" She whispered

Tom reached out and put his finger under her chin. "Tell her your sorry "

"Tom that's alright " I said not wanting to upset her late in the pregnancy

Tom shook his head watching as Jessica blinked bck the tears

She ran out to throw up; I could hear her but the sickness should have stopped by now. Was she making herself sick?. No she wouldn't do

It's fine " Tom smiled. "She's just tired "

""Sure" Jessica whispered sitting on her hands so I wouldn't see the burns

I passed Jessica a bag. I watched her open it. I'd brought my grandson or grand- daughter a babygrow.

"It's a girl " Tom said, I could hear the excitment in his voice.

"How cute " I replied blinking as a tear fell down my cheek. "Sorry" I added.

"That's alright " Tom smiled stroking Jessica's hair

I gathered my coat and handbag and Tom walked out with me to the spacious hallway. There was a mirror, the cicular banister leading up to the two floors of stairs and a book case

"Jess?" Tom asked as he shut the door and walked along the hallway

Jessica looked up at him as a way of answer while he kissed her gently on the lips, pressing their bodies together. It seeed he wanted to do it but she dididn't she was tired and emotional.

"It's fine " She said not wanting to be harmed

Tom smiled, took her hand and lead her up the stairs

They lay in bed Tom's arm's wrapped around Jessica's swollen abdomen. She felt thankful he hadn't harmed her today. Maybe he had changed... Or maybe it was wishful thinking

* * *

**We will be hearing off Jessica's mum more in later chapters so I didn't want a random introduction to her at the time. **


	24. Chapter 24

**OK. I was originally going to do the panic scone with Adam and Jessica but I changed my mind as I felt she deserves some happiness before Tom goes mad again. Oh, and I'll be using Adam and Kirsty scenes from the show but changing them to Adam and Jessica. So any characterizion you may recognize for Adam in upcoming chapters has come from the BBC**

* * *

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 24

Tom was stood in the kitchen packing a pinic. He packed egg butties knowing that egg was a good source of protein for mother and baby. He hummed along to a song that was playing on the radio. It was Rizzle Kicks. 'Lost Generation'

Jessica was upstairs getting dressed. She'd been in pain last night and the pain was still ongoing but she wasn't sure she could tell Tom. She took a deep breath as she walked down the stairs and she headed in to the kitchen

"Morning" Tom told her giving her a hug. Being careful of her bump.

"Hey" Jessica replied sitting down at the table with her breakfast. She didn't feel like eating but knew she had to for the baby girl she was carrying.

After she had finished eating she put her bowl in the sink and Tom picked up the basket and walked in to the hallway. He opened the door watching Jessica walk down the stone steps. Opening the car door Tom placed the basket in the boot and walked around to the drivers side. Putting the key in the igition he started the car and sped down the road.

Parking near where he wanted them to have their panic Tom turned off the engine, pulled his keys out and got out of the car. Jessica also got out of the car wondering where he was taking her. Closing his hand around her's Tom began walking through the streets with her

* * *

He found a good spot for them to have their panic and lay the blanket down and he opened the panic basket to reveal delicious foods: Pasta, egg butties, salad and cakes. Jessica reached for a bottle of water as Tom looked at her. She had a bit of colour in her cheeks and the slight breeze was lifting her hair which she wore in a pony

"Ok. " Jessica looked at him and saw he was holding her phone.

Tom looked at his watch and decieded that it was time to go home.

Gathering the panic items Tom stood up and picked up the panic basket and held Jessica's hand as they walked towards their car

Parking their car in the drive Tom turned off the engine and stepped out of the car and walked up the stone steps and unlocked the front door with his keys. Stepping in to the hallway Tom looked back and saw Jessica struggling ftobreath

Tom was at her side guiding her in to the house. "OK Jess deep breathes "

She nooded and Tom could see the fear in her eyes, at least he hadn't caused this.

Upstairs Tom ran his pregnant girlfriend a bath and called her up the stairs

"OK" Jessica heaved herself off the couch and walked out in to the hallway. She started to walk up the stairs slowly and walked in to the bathroom where she could see Tom sitting on the edge of the marble bath

Lowering herself in to the warm water she put a hand to her stomach feeling the baby move underneath her hand . She smiled. Not long now.

Tom held out her dressing gown and helped her in to it. He took her hand and they walked in to the bedroom and they sat on the bed together. "Are you OK?" Tom asked

"Sure" Jessica replied looking up at him.

Tom reached out and gently rubbed her cheek

Downstairs they watched a movie and while Tom was snoring gently on the sofa Jessica just sat there wondering what beating she would get next


	25. Chapter 25

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 25

The expectant parents were awoken by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Tom groaned, sat up and walked out on to the landing. "Alright" He yawned walking to the door

"Morning sir" Tom looked at the salesman standing on the doorstep as he held out a stylus and a pad where Tom would need to sign. Tom signed his name and shut the door

Tom dragged the cot inside the house and could see he was going to struggle to get the cot inside the hallway, and then up the stairs.

Jessica passed Tom on the stairs and was shocked as he kissed her on the lips. Jessica put a hand to her bump as she continued to walk down the stairs

* * *

Confused as to why Tom gave her a load of money and told her to 'spoil herself ' Jessica text Kirsy. She had not seen her friend since her birthday. Kirsty met her in the cafe. Kirsty, a 17 year old girl who had a feisty exterior and brown eyes walked in to the cafe and sat down opposite her at the table

The waiter brought Kirsty's coffee over and Kirsty thanked him. She looked at her friend and tried to start a conversation. She looked withdrawn, tired and drained

"Are you ok?" She asked. She was loyal, feisty and independent.

"I'm fine " Jessica protested as she took a sip of her coffee

Kirsty didn't believe her but reached out and squeezed her friend's hand. Jessica flinced away. Kirsty realized something. Not talking.

"Does he abuse you?" Kirsty asked. It was a striaght forward question and Kirsty wanted an answer

Jessica didn't verbally reply she just nodded and tried to brush away the tears that had slipped down her cheek

Kirsty was shocked. She stood and hugged her friend. No one should have to go through it. The people who abused neded help. Maybe Jessica could persuade Tom to see her counselor Rachel. She sighed. Talking your problems through was good, right?

The two friends walked out of the cafe together and Kirsty made a decision. She was going to help her friend.

* * *

**I'm not too happy with this chapter but I wanted to update. My last update for a while as I don't know where I'm going with this. I'd also like to point out that Warren and Kirsty are not together and Kirsty is trying to support Jessica through her ordeal with Tom. Sorry if I upset anyone with this chapter. Next chapter: Jessica meets with her friend Linda**


	26. Chapter 26

Teenage Dream's

Chapter 26

Jessica winced as she felt the baby move. It was a powerful kick. She sat up and sighed

"OK" Tom soothed her as he stroked her hair. He knew she was finding the last few months of her pregnancy difficult. She stood up and walked out on to the landing. The spare room had been transformed in to their baby's nursery. She opened the door taking a deep breath.

Jessica walked in to the nursery and looked around. The walls were pale pink, there was a rocking chair in the corner where Jessica could bottle feed their baby or breastfeed her whatever she decided to do. The cot was up complete with the pink bedding. She shut the door and then walked slowly down the stairs. Walking in to the kitchen Jessica poured herself a glass of water sipping it slowly. She looked up as Tom walked in and reached over her for his car keys and kissed her on the cheek. He walked out in to the hallway and opened the front door.

Jessica walked in to the living room and switched on the TV but was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. She walked out in to the hallway and pulled open the door.

"Hiya " Linda smiled stepping in to the house and shutting the door behind her.

"Sure" Jessica replied pulling on her UGG boots and putting on her coat and walking outside. Jessica locked the door and they walked down the street

* * *

Jessica and Linda walked in to the cafe and Linda ordered drinks while Jessica found the two of them a table by the window. Waiting for Linda to return with their drinks.

Unknown to both Linda and Jessica Tom was watching them. He walked over to their table and sat down

"You OK?" Tom asked

"Sure" Jessica replied. She knew that she was carrying his child but he didn't have to smother her.

A dark flash of anger appeared in Tom's eyes for a minute which Linda thought was strange

Jessica handed a tissue to Linda to wipe her lip. Jessica accidentally knocked her drink over and it split on Tom. Tom looked angry and pulled her up and raised his hand to her but before he could hit her Linda protecting her pregnant friend got pushed over by Tom and fell over landing on her elbow.

Jessica looked at Linda before helping her up and calling a taxi, they waited outside for it.

Jessica looked around the waiting area. There were pregnant women but also pregnant teenagers, like her

A doctor with black hair and wearing turquoise scrubs picked up a file "Linda Andrews?"

Linda and her pregnant friend stood up and made their way in to the cubicle

"Hello I'm doctor Trueman but you can call me Adam " He said drawing the cubicle curtain around the rail and walking towards the bed. Adam examined the patient's arm and realized it was broken. He reset the elbow and went to get get a sling

Adam pulled the sling around Linda's arm so she could rest her arm comfortably

Jessica smiled as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and kiss her on the cheek. Taking her by the hand Tom and Jessica got in to an awaiting taxi and soon arrived home.

This time it was Adam watching on with jealousy but he wasn't going to ruin her relationship. He respected her too much for that.

* * *

**And I'm back, sorry for the wait in updating this, but I had writer's block and no idea where I was going with this, but I do now. I was also going to change the name of this fic but then thought that would include re-writing the chapters I had already written so I decided not to. I'm still enjoying writing this. Big thanks to LindaAndrewsfan who gave me the idea for most of this chapter. Next chapter: Tom seethes as he watches Adam and Jessica attend antenatal classes **


	27. Chapter 27

Teenage Dream's 

Chapter 27

"Hey" Adam smiled as a now heavily pregnant Jessica opened the door to him.

"Hey" She replied as she smiled opening the doorand allowing him to come in. They walked in to the kitchen and Jessica flicked on the kettle.

Adam checked his watch and they headed back out of the house and Jessica watched Adam unlock his car and hold the door open for her.

"Sure" Jessica replied getting in to the car.

Adam laughed softly. "No problem"

He rested a hand on her knee before he put the keys in the ignition and he started the engine.

The antenatal classes were held in a large building Adam held Jessica's hand as they walked in to the hall, surrounded by other pregnant women and their partner's.

A woman stood up and introduced herself. "Hello my name is Grace and I'm going to be your teacher for the day. "Now if you'd all like to grab a mat "

Adam grabbed a mat and Jessica sat down while looking around her. There was someone she vaguely remembered from her time in the clinic but she couldn't quite remember who it was. It wasn't Laura as she had passed away. She still felt ashamed at what she'd done to try and bring her friend back, but it was no use. Laura was gone Jessica turned her attention back to Grace who was speaking "I'm going to teach you how to breathe when your in labour " She told her group as she showed them. "Breath in through your nose and let it out through your mouth"

Adam sniggered while Jessica elbowed him gently.

"Anybody want to demonstrate?" She asked catching on to the doctor's laughter she smiled knowingly. "How about you and your girlfriend?"

"Ok"Jessica said as they got up and walked to the middle of the floor. She sat down on the mat and took a deep breath

Unknown to Jessica Tom had found out where the classes were being held and was walking towards her. She looked at Adam who placed a hand on her cheek

"Up" Tom ordered

Everyone in the group stopped their breathing excerises which could help them with the pain of labour and turned to look at the youngest member of the group. As she got up she was aware of every eye on her.

"Everything alright?"Asked Grace, shaking her long black hair

It's fine" Tom smiled charmingly at her and then Adam watched an unhappy Jessica walk out to their car. To, opened the door and walked in to the kitchen. Their 'baby' was crying Grace had given them a doll which they were then meant to look after until the next meeting. Jessica touched her stomach and smiled. The only thing they needed now was a car seat. They couldn't bring their baby home without one. Jessica had seen one she liked. It was black with pink seating. She walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Tom looked at her and kissed her head.

"Hey" He soothed her as a tear fell down her cheek. "It's OK"

He pulled a chair out for her and he made them tea a pasta bake. She felt relieved that Tom hadn't hit her at all in the last few weeks. Maybe he was a changed man?

Maybe he was growing in to his role as a dad to be? Who knew? She smiled as he kissed her and stroked her cheek gently. Tom headed out of the kitchen and out of the door. They loved each other. Walking down the street he passed Adam and the two men had a drink together, Adam having no idea of the horror doctor Jones was putting Jessica through right now...

* * *

Dazed, confused and disorientated Jessica tried to move but she felt restrained by something. Chains. Terrified she took a deep breath getting worked up wasn't going to do her or the baby any good.

"Tom said you'd do this" Someone spoke as she tried to figure out where the sound was coming from.

Doctor Jones stepped in to her view and she sighed. She was clearly exhausted as a tear fell down her cheek followed by another and another.

"Rest" He told her, tightening her chains and putting a blanket over her. He pulled open the door and shut it swiftly behind him before Jessica heard the tingle- jangle of keys as he locked it.

* * *

Tom and Adam were standing at the bar drinking and as Tom went off to the loos, Adam took the chance to look at the other doctor's phone. Normally he would never do it but he was concerned for his pregnant friend. He could see a text from someone called 'Doctor J' Who was that? The doctor racked his brains and then remembered Jessica's almost abortion. Had Tom convinced Jessica to get rid of an (almost) fully formed baby with only three more months to go. Had he hit her? Adam had seen for himself the damage he had already inflicted on Jessica and even she doubted she could go on much longer.

He opened the text that was showing up on the display screen. _'Doctor J'_

To: Tom

Sender: Doctor J

Time: 19: 10

**'She's ready '  
**

Adam read the words feeling confused. Draining the last of his pint he seen Tom through a crowd of men and quickly put his phone back.

"You OK?" He asked Adam with a smile. Pretending everything was cool but Adam was also pretending. Lifting his arm in a 'goodbye greeting' He exited the pub and walked along the street looking up at the familiar white houses and wondering what to do. If he just barged his way in there like a 'knight in shining armour' He could make things worse for Jessica and that's the last thing he wanted to do. Or could he play along as part of the plan?...

* * *

**What's Doctor Jones got planned for Jessica's baby? Who will be back to save her? Will it be too late? I wrote this on holiday but I didn't have internet so I couldn't upload.**


End file.
